The invention relates generally to backpack frames, and more particularly to a backpack frame which provides for convenient lateral and heightwise adjustment of the shoulder straps relative to the frame.
In using backpack frame, it is frequently necessary to adjust the position of the shoulder straps to accommodate the size and comfort requirements of any given user. While such adjustment is possible in many conventional designs, it is typically time-consuming and inconvenient. Accordingly, there is a need for a backpack frame which is designed to overcome this problem.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,191 and 3,938,718 for patents generally in the field of this invention.